criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Your Card Says Death
Your Card Says Death 'is the thirty-first case of ''Criminal Case, being the thirty-first case of A Heavenly World, as well as the thirty-first case overall. It takes place in East Asia as the second case of the district. Plot After enforcing a radio ban in Manila, they head to the region wide broadcasting station in Tokyo to stop the Heavenly Guard from playing frequencies in terms of hypnotism. Abril and the player wield their handguns and move in. Abril kicks the door wide open and tells everyone to put their hands up, before turning lime green at the sight of radio broadcaster Yamamoto Thak, hanging from his own intestines and his hands pinned to the wall by hwatu cards with a yakuza symbol labeled on it. They investigate the station, suspecting the victim's two offspring, Arata Thak, who took up pickpocketing after his mother's death, as well as Japanese schoolgirl Angela Thak who they previously spoke to about Spider Lily in Papa New Guinea. Angela explains that ever since her mother's death, he would grieve at a nearby park named the Cornerstone of Peace, as well as down alcohol, gamble his check from the station away and smoke. They investigate the Cornerstone of Peace, suspecting secret agent Takahashi Tetsip, who planned on meeting the victim about the frequencies producing from the station. While Kassim and the player enjoyed the calming nature of the Cornerstone of Peace, Evelyn contacts them, saying that the victim was one of the best gamblers at a nearby pub owned by the yakuza. They head to the pub and lurk around, discovering that the broadcaster was highly respected int he world of the yakuza. They find a faded certificate belonging to infamous ronin Saito Ryuji, known to have disgraced his abusive masters and murdered them, becoming a ronin, and yakuza Milo Kumar after finding a picture of the victim and him shaking hands. They also discover that Yamamoto brought Arata here, greatly influencing her love for crime. After investigating, Abril and the player stood outside the hidden yakuza pub before Angela approaches them, saying she wants to turn herself in. After asking her what for, she confesses to have murdered her father. Angela starts to tear up, saying that the man was heartless for abandoning her and Arata. They continue investigating until ultimately arresting pickpocket Arata Thak for the murder. Arata shook her head and denied the truth, saying that her limit in terms of crime was pickpocketing just to eat tonight. Arata attempted to frame Angela, saying that Angela correlates to the four clues. When Abril confronted her about her torn clothing, her eyes widen as she screams that he was the worst father ever before letting out a hearty sigh. She cried, saying that he promised her and Angela a decadent lifestyle with little to no worries. However, it all changed when the three of them came home to their mother who overdosed on medication because of her weak and painful heart. All three of them were devastated, and that night, Arata wanted Yamamoto to read her a bedtime story, when he drunkenly slapped Arata, a tooth falling out. He attempted to apologize, but Arata ran up to her room in tears. Days later, he hired a man to kidnap Arata and Angela so that his worries can be cleared. Arata then turns green and cries even more, remembering all the things they did to her and Angela. She described the screams echo in her mind every time, making it hard to sleep. Her and Angela were forced to part ways under the Heavenly Guard's requests. While Angela went to travel to Europe off the grid, she saved up enough money to travel back to Tokyo to confront her disappointing father. She confronts the radio broadcaster, who completely forgot who Arata was, and started to flirt with her. With her new powers infused from the Heavenly Guard, she held up some cards and asked him to play a single match of hwatu. He laughs and agrees as she throws two cards into his hands, pinning him to the wall. She then used a third hwatu card to slice his stomach open and subsequently hang him as a symbol of alcohol gets to your head. Judge Moreau, while remorseful, declared that Arata was a burden and a danger to society, sentencing her to 50 years in solitary confinement. After the trial, yakuza members surrounded Abril and the player. Milo emerged from the crowd, saying that the yakuza head would want a private chat with them. Abril and the player reluctantly agreed before the yakuza applies blindfolds to both of their eyes. They are ordered to take them off and are introduced to yakuza head Sugimoto Yukio. He explains that Milo has been informing the yakuza about the team's endeavors and identified the Sphinx Agency as a valuable asset. When asked what for, Yukio explains that the yakuza has ties to one of the generals, Spider Lily, and wants out of her deal with them. He described it as making a deal with the devil and can assist the Sphinx Agency with whatever they need help with to find and eliminate Spider Lily after proving their worth. After finding a yakuza crest left behind by the victim at the Cornerstone of Peace, Abril returns it to them as Sugimoto and Milo inform them that they are ready to aid the Sphinx Agency. Abril and the player inform Chief Alvarez, who was at first skeptical, but after Abril explains that they need more allies, she sighs and agrees to work with the yakuza. Arman approached the player, seeming guilty and embarrassed. He explains that something happened to him and want to take the player to the pub to find something. They find a chest where they discover a book on hypnotism and murder written by the historian himself. He sighs and unbuttoned his shirt, displaying a huge scar that healed, saying that alongside being an author, Arman used to be a psychologist. One day, while writing, he was kidnapped and brought to a warehouse where Spider Lily and a bunch of men surrounded him. The woman held up a voice modifier in the form of a microphone to disguise her voice, and explained that her crew is intolerable and wanted Arman to write a book about hypnotizing children and make them murder on behalf of their sheer will. After minutes of denying, Spider Lily ordered one of the men to walk up to Arman and slash his chest. Not being able to tolerate the pain, he agrees to Spider Lily's frugal demands. He was then knocked out again and thrown into the street, the scar hastily stitched up. After minutes of silence, Arman says that he disliked the abuse Spider Lily handed out to them and wanted to check up on Angela. They find Angela, who described that she was still in shock that her sister murdered her father. She explained that her and Arata were meant to be sent to a certain school before Arata and Angela were captured before arriving They investigate Yamamoto's office, discovering that he sent a check to transfer Arata and Angela to a school in Seoul named "The School of the Diminished." Arman identifies that one of his sources was from that same school and was surprised it stood standing. They inform Chief Alvarez, who asked them to pack their weapons, as they are going to Seoul to investigate the School of the Diminished. Summary Victim * '''Yamamoto Thak (hanging from his own intestines, his hands pinned to the wall) Murder Weapon * Yakuza's Hwatu Cards Killer * Arata Thak Suspects Profile * This suspect plays hwatu * This suspect drinks sake * This suspect has a chip in her arm Appearance * This suspect has torn clothes Profile * This suspect plays hwatu * This suspect drinks sake * This suspect has a chip in her arm Profile * This suspect plays hwatu * This suspect has a chip in her arm Profile * This suspect plays hwatu * This suspect drinks sake * This suspect has a chip in her arm Appearance * This suspect has torn clothes Profile * This suspect plays hwatu * This suspect drinks sake * This suspect has a chip in her arm Appearance * This suspect has torn clothes Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer plays hwatu. *The killer drinks sake. *The killer has a chip in their arm. *The killer is under 21. *The killer has torn clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Broadcasting Station. (Clues: Victim's Body, Family Portrait, To-Do List; Victim Identified: Yamamoto Thak) * Examine Family Portrait. (New Suspect: Arata Thak) * Speak to Arata about the victim's murder. * Examine To-Do List. (New Suspect: Angela Thak) * Talk to Angela about her father's death. (New Crime Scene: Cornerstone of Peace) * Investigate Cornerstone of Peace. (Clues: Hwatu Deck, Agent Pager) * Examine Hwatu Deck. (Result: Blood) * Examine Agent Pager. (New Suspect: Takahashi Tetsip) * Speak to Takahashi about meeting with the victim. * Analyze Blood. (6:00:00; Result: The killer plays hwatu) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer drinks sake) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Investigate Yakuza Pub. (Clues: Faded Certificate, Torn Photo, Security Camera) * Examine Faded Certificate. (New Suspect: Saito Ryuji) * Interrogate Saito about knowing the victim. (Result: Saito drinks sake) * Examine Torn Photo. (New Suspect: Milo Kumar) * Ask Milo about his presence in Tokyo. (Result: Milo plays hwatu and drinks sake) * Examine Security Camera. (Result: Unlocked Security Camera) * Analyze Unlocked Security Camera. (6:00:00; Result: Arata's Presence) * Speak to Arata about hanging in the yakuza pub. (Result: Arata drinks sake; New Crime Scene: Red Dragon Bridge) * Investigate Red Dragon Bridge. (Clues: Victim's Briefcase, Bloody Headset) * Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Clues: Sleeping Powder) * Talk to Takahashi about attempting to sedate the victim. (Result: Takahashi plays hwatu) * Examine Bloody Headset. (Result: Oil) * Analyze Oil. (9:00:00; Result: The killer has a chip in their arm) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * See what is Angela confessing for. (Result: Angela plays hwatu, drinks sake and has a chip in their arm, Arata plays hwatu and has a chip in their arm; New Crime Scene: Private Hwatu Room) * Investigate Private Hwatu Room. (Clues: Hwatu Deck, Tea, Cannonball) * Examine Hwatu Deck. (Result: Forged Hwatu Deck) * Speak to Saito about scamming the victim. (Result: Saito plays hwatu and has a chip in their arm) * Examine Tea. (Result: Liquid) * Analyze Liquid. (3:00:00; Result: Cyanide) * Speak to Takahashi about poisoning the victim's tea. (Result: Takahashi has a chip in their arm) * Examine Cannonball. (Result: Dried Blood) * Examine Dried Blood. (Result: Noah Scott's Blood) * Interrogate Milo about keeping Noah's murder weapon. (Result: Milo has a chip in their arm) * Investigate Control Office. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed; Clues: Card Deck, Sake Glass) * Examine Sake Glass. (Result: DNA) * Examine Card Deck. (Result: Frayed Fiber) * Analyze DNA. (9:00:00; Result: The killer is under 21) * Analyze Frayed Fiber. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has torn clothing) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Systems Down (2/8). Systems Down (2/8) * See what Milo is doing. * Speak with the head of the yakuza. * Investigate Cornerstone of Peace. (Clues: Fishing Basket) * Examine Fishing Basket. (Result: Yakuza Crest) * Return the crest to Sugimoto. (Reward: Yakuza Pin) * Talk to Chief Alvarez about working with the yakuza. * Ask Arman what's wrong. * Investigate Yakuza Pub. (Clues: Treasure Chest; Reward: Burger) * Examine Treasure Chest. (Result: Arman's Book) * See why Arman is crying. * Talk to Angela about her story. (Reward: 20,000) * Investigate Control Office. (Clues: Worn Checkbook) * Examine Worn Checkbook. (Result: School of the Diminished) * Move on to a new case now!